The Truth About the Star
by Tifa Strifeheart
Summary: My first Yue and Sakura fic. Struggling with his feeling for his mistress, Yue has to seperate how he really feels from his duty as a her gaurdian because someone is coming... coming for someone named 'Star'... Construtive flames are welcome.
1. Prologe

Ok all, I'll be rewriting those chapters that I know I can do better on, take the chance to read them again if you already read The Truth about the Star and if this is you first time you must be lucky not to have to go through my amateur musings lol. Well read and review flames more than welcome. YXS mainly, SXM(maybe), YXT,EXT

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura CLAMP dose if I did I wouldn't be writing a Fanfic I would be making a new and more adventures to make money off of. Read and Enjoy

**Prologue**

"She's grown up so much and as she gets older her power only become stronger." The harsh female laugh rang out in the almost empty room. An empty, mechanical sound. The darkness that filled the room wasn't oppressive in nature rather it blanked the beings that dwelled in the almost empty room.

"She will soon be ready, Mistress?"

The 'Mistress' nodded "Soon, I'll take the Star power that is rightfully mine – then no one will be able to stop me." She stroked the head of the cat-like creature that as resting in her lap, the soft purring sound it made was at odds with the harsh glint in her eyes.

"What of her guardians, will they pose a problem?" A man hovered behind his Mistress's chair his hair swept the floor and he was wearing long robes he had a protective hand on the top of the chair, his eyes trained on her small form the Mistress shook her head.

"They shouldn't. Cerobreos and Yue we well take care of easily, and then their precious Star will fall out of the sky and into my grasp. Now it's just a matter of time." Her eyes were blank as she stared at a future only she could see; her smile twisted at whatever it was that she foresaw in the blank space.

"Soon, I will take back my right of blood! Just you wait star..." The harsh whisper filled the darkness the only other sound being the beast purring in the lap of its twisted mistress

&

Across time, Clow Reed suddenly jerked up from a chair he was reading in_. 'It's beginning' _he sighed_ ' If only it could be another way, but even I have to atone for my mistakes.'_ He closed his eyes and rested his head against the back of his chair. He had made a mistake at a time long before he had known one such as him was not allowed mistakes. Now they would all have to pay for it. He sighed again and stood up. At the window he took off his gasses and stared up at the clear night sky.

_'Oh Sakura I'm sorry, if only there could be any way to help you, I would an a instant, but this battle is for you and those who you love and love you in return. I'm so sorry.' _He rubbed the bridge of his nose as if it would help relieve the pressure there. _'All I pray is that you don't get hurt my child. That none of you get hurt.'_ He put his glasses back on and turned away from the starry sky.

'_That neither of you get hurt.'_

&

Lol, so tell me what you think. I couldn't really come up with much to beef this chapter but I gave it a shot. Read and review


	2. Seperation

This is the second chapter in my Yue and Sakura Fanfic hell thus is my first fanfic so Please read and review. Well. on to chapter 1  
  
Chapter 1 - Separation  
  
"HOOOOOOOEEE!" Kero was jerked awake by the shrill yell from the 'Sakura Card Mistress' earning him a large bump on his forehead. Slowly the Guardian Beast of the Seal got out of his bed, and was greeted by a panicked Sakura. " Kero-chan why didn't you wake me up!" The plush toy sleeply shrugged his shoulders and headed downstairs to see what Kinomoto Fujitaka had left them for breakfast.  
  
Five minutes later Sakura ran out the front door two slices of bread in her hand and her lunch in the other. She was walking quickly to school today so she had time to think of the events that were to happen tonight. Today was the day Sakura was going to attempt the spell that would split Yue from Yukito, there were only a few complactions to the spell she could be drained to the point of death of she could lose someone's mind or even end up with Yue's mind in Yukito and visas-versa.  
  
"Hey Sakura-chan" a voice broke through her chain of thought, Sakura looked up from the ground.  
  
"Hello Yukito-chan" Yukito smiled at her.  
  
"Can I walk with you?" Sakura nodded and the two started off toward the high school, Yukito had recently taken a student teacher job at the school and was teaching her science class.  
  
"Y-Yukito-chan, c-can I talk to Yue for a minute?" Yukito looked puzzled but nodded his head in a matter of seconds Yue was standing before her.  
  
"You asked for me Mistress?" Yue asked a slightly puzzled expression on his face. Sakura could feel a blush creeping up her cheeks and looked down so that he wouldn't be able to see it, but because he called her 'Mistress' her annoyance helped her force it down.  
  
"Yue I wanted to ask what you think about me splitting up you and Yukito?  
  
"Whatever may happen, both Yukito and I believe that you will succeed. Gently Yue pushed Sakura's head up and looked directly into her eyes "I believe you are strong enough to do this if you wish. We approach the school." Before Sakura could say any thing Yukito was standing where Yue had been.  
  
"He's right you know, we do trust you and your decisions." Yukito smiled and headed into the school. Sakura got her school stuff from her locker and headed to her homeroom class.  
  
" Morning Sakura-chan."  
  
"Good morning Tomoyo-chan" (A/N: Please don't kill me I don't really know how to use words like -chan, -kun, or -san but I'll try my best) Sakura brightly greeted her friend.  
  
" Oh Sakura-chan I just have the cutest outfit for you, you can use it for tonight! I'll make sure I'll get everything on camera too." She squealed " Oh you'll look just look amazing." Sakura sighed, before she reply their the final bell rang and the day began.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo walked to Tomoyo's house. "Tomoyo I'm going to call the others and tell them that I'll be a bet late." Tomoyo nodded and Sakura started to dial.  
  
"Hai?" Touya's deep voice answered the phone.  
  
"Oh, hello onii-chan. You and Yukito are already there, well I'll be late Tomoyo has made an outfit for me to wear but will get a ride home."  
  
"Sure I'll tell everyone here." Touya replied "Hurry home kuijuu."  
  
"Don't call me that!!" Sakura yelled into the phone and hung up. " Can we get a ride to my house when we're done." Her best friend nodded as they headed into the house.  
  
"My mother's not home right now so you can try it on now." Together they headed upstairs. 10 minutes later Sakura was in her room looking over the new outfit she was wearing.  
  
"Tomoyo this is - this is amazing." Sakura looked at her self in a full- length mirror. She was wearing soft black silk that had stars, moons and suns on it the robe seemed to shimmer with a sliver tinge. It had a hooded cape flowing gracefully from her shoulders to graze the ground, the fabric moved easily as she moved. Sakura noticed that the robe brought out the green in her eyes and made her hair look more like honey, it reminded her of Eriol's robes. "Oh Tomoyo!" she turned around, with a broad smile on her face, and gave her friend a hug. "This is just perfect. I just love it, before you ask, of course I'm going to use this tonight. Oh Arigato Tomoyo."  
  
Tomoyo looked at her friend, whose eyes were sparkling with delight. "Your welcome Sakura-chan I thought you would like it but." Tomoyo walked across the room and grabbed her coat and video camra. " If we don't go I'll never get to see you ues it." Sakura nodded took one more look at herself, grabbed her jacket and together they left the house.  
  
"Where is she it's already" Touya looked over at the clock 6:13 'Where could she be. Damn why did she have to make me worry.'  
  
"To-ya, don't worry she'll be here," Yuktio rested a hand on Touya's arm, Touya looked down at his platinum haired lover and sighed. "Yeah I know but- " There was a knock at the door. Touya was the first to reach the door and opened it to see Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
"Gomen were late onii-chan," Sakura pushed past Touya "otou-san, Yukito- san, Yue-san, Kero-chan. We didn't mean to be so late." Before anyone spoke Kero-chan approached her.  
  
"It's ok kid. Tomoyo did you make that robe?" Tomoyo nodded " that's some good work he let out a low whistle. "Yue you might as well come out here, you need to be out before we start the spell." With a final glance at Touya, Yuktio's eyes closed and he was incased in white wings, when the wings parted Yue was standing in the place Yukito had been. Despite his admiration Yue kept his face in it's emotionless mask, he was inwardly marveling about how beautiful Sakura looked in her newest robe. As she walked across the room the robe flowed gracefully behind her making it look as if she were floating, neither his face or eyes told anyone what he was thinking about the young woman, the only person who knew about his hidden feelings as his other half and he as never to tell anyone.  
  
"Yue-san" Sakura looked up at her moon gaurdain breaking his chain of thought.  
  
"Yes Mistress" Sakura winced at the title.  
  
"Yue-san my name is Sakura, S A K U R A." The annoyance in her voice caused him to feel a smile forcing it's way to his lips, but he pushed it back down keeping his face cold, but as thought of it maybe he did it to annoy it her, No he did it out respect. Yue nodded at his Mistress. "Arigato Yue- san, can you please stand there." She pointed to a spot in the center of the room .  
  
Yue walked over and stood facing Sakura "Is here alright Sakura-sama?" Sakura felt a shiver run down her spine in a pleasant way. He said her name with such softness giving every letter it's own sound never being harsh or absently skipping over any of the letters.  
  
Sakura nodded "Hai. Can you all stand back if one of your aruas get into the spell.I don't even want to think of what could happen." Everyone took a couple steps back. "Well.." she looked directly at Yue and sighed "Here we go." She received a slight nod from the moon guardian and closed her eyes. Sakura pulled all the power she could find from every part of her body and concentrated then began to recite the spell for the moment:  
  
Powers of the Stars, Moon and Sun,  
I call on thee to split two from one  
Split body, soul and mind,  
That have merged, over time.  
  
Make the false a human real,  
Give the real a false, a seal  
Stars, Moon, Sun as you shine bright,  
Lend your power, strength, and might.  
  
For I the Sakura Card Mistress ask,  
Your power to assist us with this task.  
  
Yue listened to Sakura's spell, it was really good not to long as how Clow Reed had written though not to short, she asked the forces of nature for help instead of demanding them like most sorceress she would get full support of the nature around her.  
  
Sakura could feel the power slowly draining out of her 'So this is why they had been relucent in the beginning to let her use this spell.' She felt her knees starting to buckle and sweat as running down her face, she would have blacked out if the spell itself hadn't been griping every fiber of her being sucking every wave of magic that resided in her body. When she was feeling that there was no more magic left in her and that anymore strain would surly kill her, the spell let her go, her knees gave way and she sunk into darkness.  
  
Bad_tifa: ^_^ short I know but I intend to have longer chapters so ho was it please read and review. 


	3. Rebounding

O_O This is chapter 2 Oh and I do not own CCS hey legal reasons.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kero knew it was hard no extremely hard to get a reaction out of his younger brother but now that Yukito and Yue could stand face to face there was a slight uneasiness coming from him. Kero turned to look at his Mistress she had been sleeping for an hour and there was no sign that she would be waking up soon. "Yue why don't you try out your false form, from what I heard from the spell you have a new false form" Yue shook his head  
  
" No Sakura-sama gave me my false form so she should bee the first one to see it."  
  
"Then why don't you show it to me." Everyone turned around to see Sakura struggling to get up. "I would really like to see your new form Yue-san." She gave him one of her true smiles and he couldn't refuse her, but he gave her an excuse to change.  
  
Yue nodded " If that is what you wish, and being in my false form I'll draw less power from you." With that white wings incased Yue and both Yue and his wings began to glow in a soft blue-sliver light, when things parted there stood Yue's false form.  
  
Yue, in a word, looked different. He still had his sliver hair but it as tied at shoulder length and fell just above his waist, his eyes were a light blue color that seemed impossible for any human to have, They seemed to radiate ate blur and sliver. He was wearing a white button up dress shirt while he had on dark blue pants and was wearing white and black running shoes.  
  
Yue twisted his head around to see what was wrong with him that kept every ones mouths hanging. He turned to Sakura "Is there something wrong Mistress?" Yue asked her he was indeed very worried but nobody looking would have known that. Sakura shook her head " No it's just-" before she could finsh Kero cut in, tears streaming his face and his face as going red (A/N That would be a really good trick for a toy).  
  
"Y-Yue your-your w-wearing-g- This i-is a first t-t-time I've e-ever seen." He rolled around on the floor in fits of laughter. "You l-look s-so human!" With that Kero gave-up trying to talk and succumb to his laughing fit. There was no chance for a reaction from anyone, Yue walked across the room with the gracefully as he always did and stepped on his brother.  
  
"Oh Yue-san!" Sakura ran to Yue and dropped down on her knees, she then went to lift Yue's foot off of the, now suffocating, toy. Yue, reluctantly, lifted his foot off his brother. " Oh thank-you Yue-san." Sakura thanked him, he was puzzled about why she was thanking him but just nodded at her. At this point every one in the room burst out in laughter.  
  
"Bye Tomoyo-chan!" Tomoyo waved back at Sakura as she entered her limousine. Sakura closed the door, the only people left in the house were Kero, otou-san, Yue and herself. Touya and Yukito had gone to there apartment. "Outou-san, is it alright if Yue-san lives in Touyas old room?"  
  
" There is no need Sakura-sama, I can just go back to the clock tower." Both Sakura and Fujitaka were shaking there heads.  
  
"No, Yue-san." Fujitaka said firmly Yue was vaguely reminded of Clow Reed when he was determined that something would happen and nothing was going to stop him. "I don't have much magic but the least I can do is welcome you in to our home." Yue bowed to him.  
  
"The arigato Kinomoto-san." Fujitaka nodded at Yue and smiled, then turned to Sakura "I may not know a lot about magic but, from what I heard, aren't you supposed to be drained or something like that." He had a puzzled look on his face.  
  
Sakura just smiled "Well hai I should be weak but the stars tonight are shining bright enough to regenerate me at a quick pace by tomorrow I should be at one half of my full strength. Otou-san?" Fujitaka nodded at her. "Can you please take Yue shopping for cloths tomorrow?" Fuijtaka nodded with a puzzled expression on his face, he was about to ask why but Yue beat him to it.  
  
"Why do I need cloths Sakura-sama?"  
  
Sakura smiled at him "Well your going to need more than one pair of cloths for school." Both Yue and Fujitaka looked surprised.  
  
" But I can not go to your school." Yue said bringing himself back down into his normal cold level.  
  
"Yes you can. You'll be Yukito younger brother so your last name will be Tsuhishiro, tomorrow morning you and otou-san will buy you cloths and then when your done you'll come to school to get registered." Her smile grew larger and larger as she continued to talk " And don't tell me you can't because you're here to protect me if you were still one with Yukito then you would have easy access to me but now. now you have to be in the school to protect me." Sakura started to make her way up the stairs, Yue began to open his mouth to protest but Kero cut him off.  
  
"Don't bother she's thought of everything since the day she got the spell. Well, Yue, enjoy school." A snicker escaped the magical doll, Fujitaka got in the way of the two guardians before a fight begin.  
  
"Ok. Ok you two. Yue-san go talk to Sakura if you want or you can go check out your new room. Kero-chan let's go make some pudding."  
  
"Yeah! Let's go! Oh can we please make Butterscotch? Pretty please?"  
  
"Sure Kero-chan whatever you want" Kero pumped a little paw into the air and flew off into the kitchen with a laughing Fujitaka following after.  
  
Yue stood for a moment in the center of the living room thinking of what to do next with a sigh he started up the stairs he reached Sakura's room and walked in. She was asleep, even though she had told every one that she was ok, he knew that she was still thoroughly exhausted from the massive amount a magical energy she had used recently. He waked over to her window, drawing as much magic as he could from the moon, because he didn't want to cause any magical strain to her, he transformed into his true form.  
  
Yue looked down at his sleeping mistress, she was such a beautiful girl- no lady her warmness touched every heart she met, including his, and he was afraid of her. She was making him feel emotions he thought died with Clow Reed, he believed he could no more feel love, that his heart could hold nothing but pain and sorrow. But she. she had changed him when her 10 year old self woke him up and released his heart, showing him kindness and love melting the icy barrier he had created around himself over the many years. She wanted to be his friend, and he had come to realize that he wanted her to be so much more.  
  
Yet that could never happen, there were too many walls, too many barriers to brake down, he was her guardian and she was his mistress. She loved him as a friend, he loved her much, much more, he wondered ho he loved more his maker of his mistress. He gently pushed a strand of golden brown hair and softly kissed her forehead, he wondered if she would ever know how he truly felt about her. He changed back to his false form and left her room and entered his (Touya's old room). He lay on the bed instantly falling asleep, the last thing he thought was what have I gotten my self into.  
  
The sun was just rising when Yue woke up he looked over at the digital clock 6:30 he got off the bed and considered what to do. 'Well might as ell take a shower to waste some time.' 15 minutes later Yue was dressed in the same cloths he wore the night before and as trying, and failing, to dry his hair with a towel. After some 5 minutes of trying he gave up and headed down stairs the clock said it was 6:55 nobody would be awake yet he sat down on the couch and waited. At 7:15 Fujitaka came down.  
  
"Good morning Kinomoto-san." Yue greeted Sakura's father while rising from his seat.  
  
"Good morning Yue-san, have you been up long?" Yue shook his head. " Well then would you like to help me with breakfast?" Yue not knowing what to say nodded. "Well I'm making pancakes." Yue nodded at the statement he knew how to make pancakes he had made them for Ceroberos and Clow before.  
  
"I shall wake Sakura-sama then if she doesn't get up soon she'll be late" Fujitaka nodded and smiled getting out the pancake mix. Yue concentrated on reaching a Sakura Card. ~Windy~  
  
~Yes Yue-san~ Windy's voice (physically and mentally) sounded like a soft breeze.  
  
~Windy, could you wake up our Mistress I don't want her to be late for school~ If Windy found anything weird about Yue cairng she didn't say anything, she just nodded her head left his mind. He turned to help Fujitaka with breakfast.  
  
Sakura felt a warm breeze, she opened her eyes and met the find a woman staring down at her. "HOOOOOOOOEEE!" She jumped out of the bed.  
  
Fujitaka heard his daughters cry and headed towards the stairs, a hand was placed on his shoulder to stop his movement. He looked back to see Yue with the shadow of a smile on his face and shook his head. Fujitaka nodded then went back to the pancakes,  
  
"Windy! What in the world!" Sakura had calmed down enough to relize who it was that had woken her up.  
  
"Yeah Windy" Kero came out of his drawer rubbing away the sleep in his eyes "why have you woken us up?."  
  
"Gomen nasai Mistress, Ceroberos-san." Windy apologize bowing to each in accord " I as instructed to wake you up Mistress, no harm intended."  
  
"But I didn't release you so how is it that you're here?" Sakura had a puzzled tone in her voice but Kero answered her question both the asked and un-asked.  
  
"Sakura both Yue and I have the abitily to release the cards, well I have power to call up a certain half and the other half Yue controls like Windy and Water, while I control cards like Earth and Firey, to use each others cards we would have to ask the cards instead of just telling them." Kero looked at Windy. " So if both you and were asleep only one person could have summoned Windy"  
  
" Yue.." Kero was proud to see that Sakura was catching on " But then why did he summon you Windy?"  
  
Windy had been silent in the corner watching their contemplating. "Yue-san summoned me to wake you he didn't want you to be late." Sakura thought on that a moment before smiling at Windy.  
  
"Thank you Windy, can you please tell Yue-san thank you. Oh and I'm your friend not your mistress I ant you and the cards to call me Sakura."  
  
Windy nodded her head and left the room, the clock said 7:30. "The day has only just begun, something tells ma this isn't going to be the only surprise today." With that Sakura headed off towards the bathroom.  
  
She had no idea how right she was.  
  
A?N I want to thank Thahiel for reviewing my story it really means a lot to me ^_^ So please read and review. 


	4. Arivals

Hey everyone my Little brothers and sisters are little monsters, so on till I get my own laptop but I'll try to get as many chapters as I possible as fast as I can write them. I need help I need an opposite Japanese name for Yue and Ceroberos that doesn't mean Sun or Moon Yue's opposite name shouldn't mean Sun but it should be a close to opposite as possible, same for Ceroberos. Please I really need help ^_^. Well read and review, and on with chapter 3.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Hello Tomoyo-chan, good morning." Sakura skipped into the class room.  
  
"Good morning Sakura-chan." A look of shock took over her face "Sakura-chan is something wrong?"  
  
Sakura shook her head "No, why do you ask?"  
  
" It's 10 minutes before class and your in school, my first guess would be something's wrong"  
  
"No nothings wrong, Tomoyo-chan. I'm early because the Windy card woke me up."  
  
"But I thought the cards couldn't come out without you releasing them?"  
  
Sakura nodded "Yeah that's what I thought too, but it turns out both Yue and Kero-chan can release the cards. This morning Yue asked Windy to wake me up." Tomoyo was going to comment on that when the sensei entered the room telling every one that the day was about to begin. She stood at the front of her desk and addressed the class.  
  
"Good morning class, before we start today lesson I would like to introduce three new students." She walked toward the door and addressed the people standing outside the door, she walked in with two boys and a girl when Sakura recognized them her eye's grew to the size or dishs (Gomen couldn't think of anything better), she was barley able to here the sharp intake of breath in front of her that told her that Tomoyo recognized the 3 new students too. "Class I would like to introduce Syaoran Li, Meling Li, and Eriol Hiragizawa (A/N I'm sorry if I got any names wrong). Can you tell us anything about yourselves?"  
  
Meiling was the first to speak up, she sounded the same as she always had " I come from Hong Kong and have been in Tomoeda before. I also know Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji." Meiling had changed in more ways then one she seemed to talk a lot less than before and she seemed to have grown into her looks. As she spoke every male save Eriol and Syaoran were watching her with all their attention.  
  
Eriol was the next to speak, he gave the warm smile that he gave to every one he met causing most of the girls to sigh, Sakura couldn't help but notice that Tomoyo was one of those girls. " I come from England and I too have been in Tomoeda before, I also know Sakura-chan and Tomoyo-chan." With a swift bow to the class he moved back to stand beside Meiling.  
  
Lastly Syaoran was the last to speak but he also got sighs from the female portion of the class. "I'm like Meiling and Eriol I've been in the city before, I come from Hong Kong and I know Sakura and Tomoyo." With that said everyone in the class turned to Sakura and Tomoyo amazed that they somehow knew all three new students, they just simled sheepishly.  
  
"Well" the sensei intervened "Eriol you can sit beside Tomoyo and Meiling and Syaoran you can sit behind Sakura in the two desks there." She gestured to the desks around Sakura and Tomoyo. The three headed to there assigned desks, Sakura noticed the blush appearing on Tomoyo's face and slightly laughed she knew how much tomoyo liked Eriol-kun ' this is going to be fun'.  
  
It was lunch and Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Meiling and Eriol were sitting under a Sakura tree eating.  
  
"So guys why'd you come?" Sakura had been dying to ask the three since they appeared that morning.  
  
Meiling faked being insulted " Well I sorry we came. Shouldn't have come if were not welcome." Sakura laughed  
  
"That's not it at all, I'm just wondering why you guys came over. And on the very same day."  
  
"We were planning on visiting sooner but we got delayed" Syaoran answered " Why Eriol's here I have no clue."  
  
Eriol answered the un asked question " I also came to visit all three of us arriving on the same day and ending up in the same class is just pure coincidence." He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Well I'm glad your all here, how long will you be staying?" Sakura was still wondering why they were all 'here they couldn't just be visiting could they?'  
  
"Sakura-chan" Meiling spoke up " Don't get me wrong, but it sounds like you don't want us here?." Sakura shook her head furiously.  
  
" No that's not it at all. Oh- Never mind. I'm just really surprised that you're all here. Tomoyo you going to say anything?' Tomoyos body slightly stiffened as she looked up at her friends.  
  
"H-hey everyone welcome back." She smiled and tilted her head to the side " You've all grown up so much."  
  
"Tomoyo-chan we're all the same age as you." Meiling reminded her.  
  
"Yeah well, it's a relationship between the video taper and her characters." She waved her hand at them to imply that they was what she taped. " All in all I glad to see you guys."  
  
" Oh!" Sakura yelped in surprise "I knew this was going to be a weird day. You guys may not be the only ones that will be arriving in the school." A smile appeared on her face that stretched from ear to ear.  
  
"Sakura-chan what are-" Syaoran was cut off by the bell signaling that lunch was over. Sakura packed up her stuff and walked back into the school. The others looked at Tomoyo with a question in their eyes but Tomoyo just shook her head whatever Sakura was talking about she had no clue. They arrived in class but she wasn't there she arrived seconds before the sensei, Tomoyo thought she must have done come so late to avoid questions. If that were her reason for not arriving early she had thought this through, the moment she sat down they were called to begin the class.  
  
" Afternoon" there sensei (A/N I'm calling there teacher sensei because I don't know any good Japanese last name) started " We have yet another student coming into our class this has to be a record or something." Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran and Meiling all looked over at Sakura who was paying attition to their sensei with a broad smile on there faces. " Well class I would like to introduce Our newest member of our class" She walked towards the door and gestured the figure in. "With the revealing of the new student a collected intake of breath was heard from the class save Meilling, Eriol, Syaoran, who had a look of shock on there faces, Tomoyo who had a little knowing shock on her face and Sakura who was wearing an ever knowing smile.  
  
" This is Yue Tsuhishiro, he'll be joining our class." She turned to Yue "Could you tell us a few things about yourself?" Yue's face was as it always was impassive. He nodded a gazed around causing a few sighs from the student body.  
  
"My name is Yue Tsuhishiro" he gave a swift bow to the class " I an the younger brother of Yukito Tsuhishiro who used to come to this school and I know Sakura-sa-, Sakura-chan." All the students that didn't know about the Yue, looked at Sakura enviously.  
  
"Well then Yue" the sensei addressed him "You should go sit beside Sakura- chan. ( A/N I have no clue what a teacher would call there students in Japan^_^ Gomen for any mistakes) Yue nodded at the teacher and headed toward the vacant desk beside Sakura moving with the same grace he possessed in his true form. He was wearing a clan pair of running shoes dark pants and a plain white shirt, he sat down next to Sakura which caused her to blush.  
  
Sakura realized she was blushing and tried to push it down 'Sakura he's your guardian and he only thinks of you as his Mistress he will never think of you than anything other than his Mistress, the only reason he's really here is because he has to be here he could never feel for a child like you.' Suddenly Sakura loathed the man sitting beside her.  
  
"Mistress is anything wrong?" he was looking down at her but she noticed that his face, eyes and voice didn't hold the slightest bit of concern.  
  
"No Yue-san" she replied her voice cold " Nothing is wrong." She forced a smile on her face, Yue knew that something was wrong and was very surprised at how cold her voice was he had never heard his voice so cold.  
  
"Sakura-chan." the warmth in his voice forced her to look up at him "there is something wrong and I would like to know what." Sakura tore her gaze away from him and looked up at the sensei.  
  
"I'm sorry Yue-san" her eyes locked onto the sensei "I can't talk." Yue had to, at that point, stop talking to her so tried to concentrate on the sensei and ignore the hurt building inside of him. Eriol watched the interaction between his daughter and his creation and felt his good mood going down a few notches. 'Oh Yue, Sakura-chan you don't understand each other.' He sighed 'You both believe that there is a wall separating you two, but that's only building up the walls.' He felt an hand on his arm, he turned to find Tomoyo smiling at him.  
  
"Don't worry Eriol-kun, they'll figure it out." Eriol was momentarily surprised  
  
"You know Tomoyo-chan?" she nodded  
  
" Hai. I've known for quite a while. I really don't know why they refuse to see there feelings for each other."  
  
"They're both being so Bakamono" Tomoyo nodded giggling. A mischievous smile spread across his face.  
  
"Eriol-kun I know that look. what do you have planed?"  
  
"Tomoyo-chan why don't you and I 'help' Sakura-chan and Yue-san ( I have no real clue if Eriol would call Yue Yue-san so forgive me ^_^. Oh and if you know how to use the -chan -kun -sana can you tell me how to properly use them? Gomen but I really don't know a lot of Japanese _ I live in Canada it's not my fault) figure out how they feel about each other?" Tomoyo looked at him as she considered his question. Tonoyo nodded  
  
"They do need a good push and we're just the right people for the job."  
  
Hope you like Please Read and Review the more reviews the faster updates  
  
***Bad_Tifa*** 


	5. Now

Sorry for simply repeating myself. Enjoy… trust me this ones different from the first write up.

* * *

**The Truth About The Star**

**Card Captor Sakura**

**Bad Tifa**

**Chapter Four (again)**

"But I don't understand, why things can't be the way they were before?" Sakura sighed silently. She was walking side by side with Sayaron on their way home. Tomoyo, Eriol and Yue were walking a few feet behind them giving them the privacy that she didn't think was necessary. Melin had gone home, apologizing and saying that there was somewhere tat she need to be.

"Six years ago, Sayaron, you left and you didn't look back. I'm going to be eight-teen in a few weeks." He nodded at the fact not quite catching the exasperation in her voice. "Yeah well, you can't brush away six years as if they were nothing. As if they were nothing." She gazed up at him with apology filled eyes. "There may have been something between us then, but whatever it was has faded. For me, it's gone. I'm sorry, Sayaron."

"I wonder what the serious looks are about, don't you Eriol?" Eriol nodded and looked across her at Yue.

"What about you, what do you think Sayaron and Sakura are talking about?" Yue shook his head, never taking his eyes off the two walking ahead of them. Eriol and Tomoyo exchanged glances as Yues eyes narrowed. Sakura had looked up at Sayaron; from here they could see the strength of that gaze.

"What of you, Tomoyo?" She suppressed a shiver as she looked up in to those dark eyes.

"What- what do you mean?" He chuckled and a blush rose to her cheeks.

"No romantic pursuits?" Her blush only deepened.

"I've- I've been busy. Too busy fro anything like that." She'd thought she'd answered his question well enough but his smile jut widened, his eyes glinting with his amusement. He nodded.

"I understand, but it really is too bad." Before Tomoyo could completely absorb that, the dark haired teen re-directed his attention to Yue. She pretended to listen to them but her mind was a million miles away in a place it hadn't been since the day Eriol had disappeared from her life.

* * *

Meilin Rae, sighed as she walked through the familiar scenery. She had made walked through the familiar scenery. She had made an excuse to get away from the others; she couldn't stand the way Sayaron stared at Sakura when he thought that nobody was looking. She was well aware of the fact that he still loved Sakura; even after all these years. Grudgingly, she kicked a stone. It wasn't Sakuras fault or even Sayarons for that matter. She couldn't blame hi, for feeling he couldn't control… but none of that stopped it from hurting. She stepped into Penguin Park and was brief jolted out of her misery at the memories that place brought on; but only for an instant. It hurt knowing that he'd chosen Sakura over her, time and time again. It hurt not being able to blame anyone for what simply was. Knowing that he would never feel for her the way he did for Sakura or that he would never be able to return the love she felt so strongly for him hurt more then she would have believed. 

Tears streaming down her face, Meilin made her way to the old but durable swing set and collapsed just as the first silent sob began to wrack her body. Quietly, she cried there, she cried for a lost love, she cried for her lack of anger at the world. But most of all, she cried for her broken heart.

* * *

"Can we use her?" The young woman sitting in the elaborate chair before the tall, full length mirror arched an eyebrow. 

"Is that impatience I sense, my _Guardian of the Night?_ Yue is never impatient." There was a soft snort from behind her which she replied with a laugh full of joy. "Maybe a little waiting would be good for you."

"You as well." Rising from her chair, she turned to face the man who had just entered the room. A tall man, he strolled gracefully across the room, a winged beast on heels. She entered his opened arms and surrendered to his embrace as his arms came up around her. "But then, you were never one for waiting, now were you Luna? She gazed up at him adoringly.

"I waited for you." The small protest in an even smaller voice had him throwing back his head and laughing with delight; his fiery hair flowing down his back.

"You did, didn't you?" Gazing past her, at the mirror she was previously looking at, he nodded at the winged male positioned behind her large chair. "Who is she?"

"_She_ is Meilin Rae. Mistress intends to use her." He looked down at the raven haired she devil in his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"And how does our _'mistress' _intend to do that?" Luna turned her upper body to stare at the mirror, her eyes cool.

"I intend to give her what she wants the most. What she desires most." Her smile was more of a sneer. "With her I'll have another thread linking me to the Star; one of many I plan to manipulate until her power is mine. Power that is mine by right!" Luna leaned into the strong chest that held her. Her eyes closed as her head was stroked gently.

"Yes, your power. It is yours by right. Her breathing became even as he continued to stroke her head and whispered into her ear. Black, distrusting eyes watched the interaction, hiding what they truly felt behind a wall of solid ice. Something wasn't right, he knew it. Soon he'd figure out exactly what.

* * *

So what do you think? If you hadn't noticed I ditched the whole honourific title thing, I'll bring it ack if you want but only if you read and review. 


	6. Discoveries

Who was that guy who said:

_'It is better to have loved a__nd lost_

_Then to never have love at all.'?_

That's a hunk of crap I'm telling you! Obviously, Shakespeare died single. Enjoy!

* * *

**The Truth About the Star **

**Card Captor Sakura **

**Bad Tifa**

**Chapter Five**

"Here you go Sakura." She stared down at the small black book in Eriols hands. The last rays of the sunlight failed to hide the stars twinkling cheerily overhead. Catching up had been fun. So much had happened to everyone in the past years and she had been disappointed when it had to end but at seven Sayaron had left telling them that he had to get home. She'd invited him to dinner but he had politely refused explaining that they would already be worrying about him at home. Eriol and Tomoyo had soon followed. In Tomoyos case, she'd been literally bundled away by the body guards her mother had sent after her, but not before carrying off a more then eager Kero with promises of pudding and cup cakes. She looked up at Eriol standing across the threshold.

"What is it?" He shrugged with a small smile and pushed the book in her hands.

"Think of it as an early eight-teenth birthday present. From your father and I." With that he turned around and walked away. She glanced down at the book. 'My father and Eriol?' She jerked her head up as the answer hit her but the dark haired teen had alredy dissappered and with him, one could never be sure if it was just around the cornor or into thin air. Slowly she closed the door and turned around, to find Yue standing behind her. His eyes flickered from her face to the book in her hands and back.

"A gift." She gazed down at the book in wonder. "From Clow Reed. Yue nodded, as if receiving presents from long dead sorcerers was a normal occurance for him.

"Your father called. He said that I should tell you that he will not be home tonight." She stared at him for a moment before nodding.

"Ok, thank you." He turned and walked down the hall; she stared at his departing back, the sadness she refused to show glinting in her eyes. With a sigh she entered the living room hoping to find some relief in the pages of the book she held. She chose the couch to curl up on. Holding the small book with her left had, she reached for the lock that adorned the side of the book. Before she was able to touch it, the lock srang open. She smiled as a wave a déjà vu came over her and she knew that was how it was suppost to be. Lifting the front cover, Sakura read the message writtin on the inside.

_Presented to Sakura Kinomoto_

_A few weeks before her eight-teenth birthday _

_With lots of love._

_- Clow Reed_

She smiled at the familiar loopy hand writing for a moment before turning the first page. At the next full page her smile melted into a look of concentration as she began to read.

_Dear Sakura,_

_Soon you'll be eight-teen and your magic is going to grow in yet another way. You are truly an amazing girl- my apologize- young woman and as you grow older you only become more so. I want you to know that I'm very proud of you. "As I write this I can't help but wonder if I sending this to you now was a wise decision. I could have sent it to you when you were younger but would you have understood the risks? Do you now? Magic is both extremely wonderful and terribly dangerous and this book will again teach you another type._

* * *

The barely audible sound of his footstep was the only sound Yue could hear throughout the house. He pursed his lips with irritation. This form was almost unbearably loud compared to his true form. He knew that noise was a part of humans for there was nowhere they went where it didn't follow but that didn't mean he had to like it. He stopped as the phone along the hallway began to ring. After the third ring he frowned and moved to pick up the wall phone. Where was Sakura? She normally answered the phone knowing how much he disliked the device. 

"Hello?"

"Hello Yue?" Yue frowned. That almost sounded like-

"Yukito?" There was a light laugh on the other end.

"Yes."

"You sound… different." There was another laugh.

"And you sound confused." Yues brows furrowed. Yukito was the only person who talked to him like that. Besides, his emotions could not be so apparent. He didn't have a chance to reply because Yukito was talking again. "You forget, this is your former half, thus I can read you like a book." Yue shook his head well aware that Yukito will know.

"Mistress is downstairs."

"That's nice. But it's you I would like to talk to."

"Why?" In his head, he felt Yukito shrug. They were still connected in some strange way. At times they felt what the other was thinking or feeling. They could also _project_ their thoughts and feelings to the other.

"Missing you, I guess."

"Missing me?" Yukito nodded and tapped at his temple.

"Yes. It feels strange not having you up here any more." Yue kept silent. He agred, but he wasn't about to say things like that out loud. "Here in my head." Laughter came down the line. "So how are you?"

Ten minutes later, Yue put down the receiver and couldn't help staring at the white hand-held. He couldn't help but wonder what that entire conversation was about. He'd understood the words well enough but he couldn't quite grasp the concept of having the urge o call someone to ask the 'what's up.' Shaking his head he moved down the hall and down the stairs wondering where Sakura had gotten to. The kitchen turned out empty so he entered the living room.

She was lying on the couch. He moved closer only to discover that she was asleep. Her legs were folded up and she was leaning against the couch, a small book lay open in her limp hand. Standing over her, watching the rhythmic movement of her chest rising and falling, the icy shields that hid his eyes from the world fell for an instant and the ice in his heart thawed a little more. He felt it, every time he'd seen her sleeping. Without thinking he placed a hand on her cheek. She really was beautiful. Unconsciously, she snuggled into his hand and for a moment he relished in the contact before sharply puling is hand away. Silently he scolded himself; she was his Mistress.

Realizing that he couldn't just leave her there, Yue hesitantly – almost reluctantly –picked up his sleeping mistress after placing the book in his pocket. He started to make his way towards the stairs when Sakura stirred in his arms but it was only to snuggle deeper into his chest. Very aware of her breathing on his chest, Yue continued up the stairs.

Standing over her bed fully intending to lace her in it, he paused. Wasn't this what he ha spent late nights thinking about? Long hours when he dwelt within Yukito thinking of? With a heavy sigh he placed her in the bed. In his mind she wasn't asleep. In fact she was quite awake with her eyes green infernos. He sighed again as he tucked her in. She meant too much to him, she was innocent and he… he was her guardian. And she was his mistress. Yue closed his eyes against the jolt of pain that shot through him. Turning he strode out of the room not trusting himself to look back, dropping the small book on the table as he passed by it.

Well read and review.


	7. Silence

I saw a quote that seems to relate to me:

_One principle reason why men are so often useless is that they… divide and shift their attention among a multitude of objects and pursuits._

Nathaniel Emmons

I mean I'm not stupid or useless but I can't seem to stick to one thing at a time. For example, as I type I'm working on two other fics, thinking bout starting an FF VIII one and creating a web site. Now it I could focus that energy… nope… I can't. Well Enjoy.

* * *

**The Truth about the Star**

**Card Captor Sakura**

**Bad Tifa**

**Chapter Six**

Sakura jerked up into a sitting position her eyes wide from suddenly being thrust out of sleep. She fought the visions of her dreams that still swan before her eyes as she struggled out of the haze of sleep. After taking a long moment to completely wake up, it took her another to realize where she was. The last thing she remembered was reading the book Clow had sent to heron the couch in the living room. Now she was in her room, on her bed. Before she had the chance to wonder, the same feeling that had woken her up shot through her again. It was the same kind of feeling she got when she'd been hunting the Clow cards and one of them decided to take a pin shot at her. By the moonlight streaming into the room, Sakura could tell that it was late; she guessed sometime after two but going back to sleep was the last thing on her mind. Something wasn't right. She could feel it.

Cautiously, she got out of bed. The only thing that broke the choking silence was the chirping of crickets outside the house. She moved to her room door and peered down the hallway. It was too still, it sent shivers down her spine, not only to her normal senses but her magical ones where on the edge too. Something was defiantly not right. Gripping her star key tightly in one hand, the incantation on the tip of her tongue, she stepped into the hall. Slowly she made her way down the hall her footsteps muffled by the think carpeting. She was standing the top of the stairs when something touched her arm from behind.

Instinctively, she leapt forward and, if not for the arms that suddenly came circled her waist, she would have fallen down the fight of stairs. With a sigh of relief, at both the save and the fact that there was another person in the house, Sakura wilted and leaned against the Yues chest greedily gulping in air. When she finally got her breath back, Sakura rounded on him and the arms around her middle fell away as Yue took a step back putting space between their bodies. Sakura squashed the hurt that rose up at the movement while she put a stern look on her face. Putting one hand on her hip she pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Yue! Never – ever – scare me like that again!" His eyes stared down at her, seriously.

"Something is amiss." She faltered for a moment before recovering and nodding.

"Yeah. What ever it is woke me up." It was then that Yues appearance hit her. He was standing there in his celestial form – hair to his ankles and wings slightly flared. She must have forgotten how amazing he looked when he was in this form.

"I intended to search the house. Mistress, return to your room, I will go." She crossed her arms underneath her breasts and gave him a hard stare.

"Will you now? Well _I _plan to go down stairs and find out what's down there, so you can do what you want." She turned back to the staircase and glanced over her shoulder at him. "Let's go."

Silently, the two crept down stairs and into the front hall – well Sakura crept, Yue very much walked. She scanned her surroundings with not only her eyes but her ears and magical senses as well. It unsettled her, looking at her home as a place where an unknown enemy was lurking. She knew there was something in the shadows; she could feel a darkness that had settled over her home. The malice was almost a tangible thing; it was so thick in the air. She flicked on the over head light and the hall was flooded with a brilliance that blinded her for a moment. She felt something wash over her and knew the source of the disturbance.

"It is in the kitchen." She swallowed and took off her star key. Yue had one arm raised and Sakura knew he must have one of those icicles he used on the edge of existence. Feeling more assured, she stepped forward, Yue at her side. As they entered the kitchen Sakura had to admire the way Yue stayed calm and collected. With all the negative energy pulsing through the kitchen, she was sure _she_ didn't look that cool. They stopped moving in the center of the kitchen, beside the counter, and she had to resist the urge to shiver. Something was defiantly not right.

"Mistress…" Yue was looking at her and, at the same time, keeping a look out. He had adopted a look of a wound up spring – ready to pounce in the instant. "Your staff." She nodded in understanding and held out the star key.

"Oh key of the Star-" _Something wasn't right…_

"With powers burning bright.

Surrender the wand,

And shine your light." _This couldn't be happening!_

"Release!"

The words hovered in the air for a moment before they were sucked away as if they had never been spoken. Her eyes locked on to Yues. She knew the panic she was feeling was clear in her eyes and the worry she found in his own did nothing to sooth her.

"I- I don't understand." As if her shaky whisper was the cue, the darkness that had settled in the kitchen began to hum to both of their magical senses. A loud rattling came from behind and Sakura turned in time to see one of the kitchen knives in the air coming straight for her head. She didn't have time to do anything and could only watch it. In a flash, the kitchen utensil was pinned against the far wall by an icicle. The ice hadn't been able to pierce the blade and, as she watched, it began to tremble along with it the remaining eleven knifes still in the rack began as well.

"Mistress." Yue was standing between her and the knives. Skillfully he sent a flurry of icicles at the knives that had become suspended in mid air. With a loud crash, they fell to the floor but the tell-a-tale trembling began again. "Leave." A protest rose to her lips but that sharp silver glance he gave her kept her silent. "With out the cards you cannot fight." He turned back just in time to shoot icicles at three of the smaller ones that had managed to get back up. "You cannot help. Go!" Reluctantly, she fled the room but not before turning at Yues quite hiss in time to see the butcher knife pull back, it's blade bloodied from the shallow gash it had scored on Yues shoulder.

From the safety of the living room Sakura tried to summon the star wand again and again got the same result. She couldn't for the life of her understand why it wasn't working. Only once before had something like this happened and that too hadn't been an enjoyable experience. Staring at the key, both in fear and frustration, she though of the book she had been residing that evening and cleared her mind. Clearing her mind, however, wasn't easy with the sound of shattering ice coming from the other room. When she was sure her mind was clear, she attempted to reach out to the Sakura Cards the way she had read in the book.

'_Windy?'_

_/Yes Mistress/_

Yue suddenly burst into the room, bloodied slashes seeming to make up the once snow white robe. There was a shallow gash on his left cheek. "Mistress, I cannot stop them! You must-" The head of knives suddenly rushed _through­ _the kitchen door, raining splinters down on the ground and only the sound of there passage saved Yue from being stabbed in the back. They scattered around the spacious living room floating inches below the ceiling, wicked blades poised. Sakura went to Yue who leaned heavily against her and stared up at the knives.

"Yue!" As one, all the knives came racing back to earth all aimed at her. There was nothing she could do and no way to escape.

* * *

What so I suck at suspense; kill me. Well what do ya think will happen? I know, do you? On the other hand I need a decent name for someone who is like Yue, Ruby moon, Ceroberos, and spinal sun – from that you can already guess what I'm gonna use them for but who cares – and I can't think of anything: So read, review, and help thy neighbor! 


	8. Unease

Finally I'm reviewing. Read and review.

& & & & &

**The Truth About the Star**

**Bad Tifa**

**Chapter Seven**

Walking quickly through the painfully familiar streets the only sound that Meilin could hear was that steady thump of her footsteps on the cool pavement. It had been twilight before she had finnaly stoped crying. Now full night had fallen and all she wanted to do was get home. To put as much space between herself and that park and curl up in bed; curl up and pretend that this day never happened…

_Meilin jerked as something lightly touched her knee. Peer through her long black hair that had adequately hid her from the world. She met a large pair of hazel eyes peering curiously up at her. The small boy was no older then six or seven, his short brown hair framed a innocently young face and concern shone from deep within those large eyes. Large eyes coupled with a petit nose. Sitting up straighter, Meilin wiped her eyes. The boy was kind of cute. He reminded her of Sayaron._

"_Hey there." She relieved that her voice remained steady. The boy took a small step back. _

"_Why are you crying?" His voice was so small that Meilin couldn't help smiling. She shook her head. Such a young child would never understand why she was crying. But then, she didn't either. _

"_You wouldn't understand." The small boy nodded._

"_You're right. I don't understand. How you could hurt over something that lies right within your grasp is far beyond me." The small boy shook his head. "So petty and foolish it is not to just simply reach out and take it." Too bulldozed to reply, Meilin could only look up when a long slim hand reached out and rested on the boys shoulder._

"_Is little Kura here making trouble?" The woman staring down at Meilin had long, waist-length black hair. She was wearing black jeans below a crimson top, her liquid black eyes seemed to bore into her and see all her secrets. Slowly, Meilin shook her head. The woman smiled warmly. _

"_That's good. Kura has a tendency to give out free advice." She ruffled his hair affectionately. "Strangly enough it's usually useful advice."_

"_Everyone can get exactly what they want." Kura's eyes seemed to fill her view, they consumed her. "They only have to know what price they have to pay to get it." As politely as she could, Meilin excused herself and left the park…_

A glance over her shoulder told her that both mother and son were watching her walking away. Twin dark eyes stared at her with equal knowing. Now she glanced over her shoulder part sure that she'd find Kura watching her. She shivered as she faced forward Even when she didn't see him she could still _feel_ Kura's eyes behind her. On her. She could almost hear his voice.

"I'll make your pain go away. I'll give you the thing you desire most of all. But first, you have to do something for me."

& & &

Yukito woke with a start. Jerking into a sitting position he whimpered at the pain that suddenly laced through his body. It took him a long moment of quite whimpering for him to realize that the pain he was feeling wasn't physical. It was as if he could feel it but knew it wasn't his pain that he was feeling. That only left…

"Yue." There is no doubt in his mind that he was feeling the moon guardians pain. On silent feet, Yukito left his moonlit room in his 'grandparents' house and made his way to the bed room that was beside his own. He silently slipped inside and paused after he closed the door staring at the man sleeping on the queen size mattress.

The position Touya had entered on top of the bed could be called anything but grateful. Sometime during the might, Touya had thrown the blanket off his body so that one muscular arm and leg glowed softly in the pale moonlight. He could just make out the hem of Touyas stripped boxers hidden underneath the blanket and smiled softly. He wouldn't be caught wearing the bunny designed boxers that he himself was so fond of. Not alive anyways. Yukito walked over to the bed and sat down on it's edge. He took a breath before placing a hand on that bare shoulder.

Touya's eyes snapped open as both his hands grabbed onto Yukito's arm. The normally disarming move would have been more effective if they had both been standing upright. One moment Yukito was bent over Touya while the next he was laying, face up, on top of Touya. A blush instantly crept onto Yukito's face as he realized what position he was, or rather, who he was on top of in said position. Touya had an arm securely fastened around his middle. It was a few moments before Touya's body relaxed and he loosened the arm around him.

"Man Yuki, it's just you. Why didn't you say something?" Touya sighed. Yukito stiffened as Touyas breath caused his hair to tickle his neck. "Jeez, you scared me." Yukito sprang up from the bed as soon as Touya released him. Touya sat up dragging a hand through his hair and Yukito couldn't help watching him do it from the cornor of his eye. Touya would do that more often if he knew what that made him look like. With a jerk, Yukito remembered the reason why he'd come for.

"To-ya. I'm sorry" Touya shook his head.

"S'slright."

"Something is wrong at Sakuras house." Touyas head jerked up so quickly that Yukito worried about his neck.

"What do you mean?" The worry that Touya's presence had erased was now back again. Yukito shook his head.

"I don't know. A few minutes ago I felt Yue's pain. I'm sure that Sakura wouldn't let anything hurt Yue so badly if she could help it. From the amount of pain I felt I can't begin to imagine what has happened to Yue… or Sakura. "

"Yukito got dressed. We have to get over there." Yukito nodded and hurriedly made his way out of the room as Touya got out of the bed behind his departing back.

& & &

All the breath rushed out of Sakura's lungs as something heavy fell on top of her. Panic shot through her and began to numb her mind before white length of cloth fell into her line of vision. The panic at the thought of her imminent death stopped dead in its tracks but it had numbed her mind already. What should haave taken an instant to recognize to her a number of seconds. When she relize what – or rather who – lay onto of her, another type of panic filled her. Slowly she eased herself from underneath the dead weight using her arms to brace it and doing her best not to move the wight around any more the required. Slowly she lowered Yue's prone form to the carpeted floor. He was so still and she couldn't stop the sob that was tore out of her throat as her eyes locked onto the three knives protruding from his back.

"Yue.!"

"Mistress." Sakura sobs got choked up within her throat. On hands and knees she bent down and peered into his face.

"Yue! Yue!"

"…Mistress…" His voice was lower then a whisper and Sakura had to strain to here him. "Take…take them…out…"

"I-I should take out the knives?"

"Yes." The reply was more like a sigh. His face seemed to be twisted into a look of pain that Sakura had never before seen. "…take…them out…" It was the weakness in his voice that convinced her of what she had to do. The idea of causing him even more pain hurt her on almost a physical level. The first and largest knife stood upright in between his shoulder blades, equal distance away from both white wings. Slowly, tears streaming down her face, Sakura wrapped two shaky hands around the large hilt. Holding her breath she jerked the knife out with all her might. The blade came out with only a little resistance and she released the breath she'd been holding. Numbly she watched as the blood dripped down the edges and off the point of the knife. When she noticed that the blood dripped onto his wings, staining those beautiful white feathers. With a cry she threw the knife aside. Fueled by the horror of seeing blood on those pure white wings she quickly grabbed the next knife and pulled. That one was positioned below his right wing. The last hurt her the most. It had gone through the tendon and muscles of his left wing. There blood already matted the feathers together. As the final knife left Yue's back the look of pain slowly faded.

"Thank you… Mistress…" He sighed softly as all the pain left his face, his eyes closed and he was still. With a cry she collapsed beside him and gentally rested his head in her lap all the while tears streaming silently down her face. Unsure of what to so, she had begun to stroke his platinum head and let the tears come.

& & & &

Read and review. The next chapter may be the next one that will actually come easily. I'm drawing blanks after the next chapter.


	9. Recovery

Ok

Ok. It seems that a lot of you seem to really like this fic so I guess I'll go on. Please review, I don't feel like going on if you don't review.

**The Truth about the Star**

**Tifa Strifeheart **

**Chapter Eight**

Yukito had been wandering aimlessly around the Kinomoto house for a while now. His mind kept flashing back to the events of last night.

_He rang the door bell instinctively seconds before Toya slid the key into the lock. Yukito bowed his head slightly with an apologetic look in his eyes just realizing what Toyas eyes were saying. What ever it was that was threatening Yue and Sakura could still be inside the house and the door bell only warned them that someone was coming. Touya nodded as he realized that Yukito had understood and slowly opened the front door. His stance was cautious as he entered the Kinomoto house._

_At first Yukito couldn't hear anything at first except for the silence echoing through the house. It was so deep it sent shivers down his spine. Slowing going down the hallway Yukito strained his ears for the slightest sound. After a few moments of silence he heard it. The sound of someone sobbing quietly. Still cautious, but quicker now, they made their way to the living room._

_The first thought that hit him was how dark blood was when against the snow white that was Yue. Sakura was hunched over Yue, his head in her lap, her clasped blood caked hands appeared to be shaking from even this distance. In an instant Touya was at his sister's side checking for any injuries. Yukito approached Yue, slower then Touya but just as intent as he was on Sakura. Falling to his knees, Yukito placed a hand on a part of Yue that was neither blood sodden of injured. Instinctively his hissed as o bolt of unimaginable pain shot through him. Tears gathered in his eyes that pain was so intense and Yukito stared down at his other half in horror. It was no surprise that Yue had fallen unconscious. _

_Suddenly, Touya was at his side. "It looks like the bleeding is coming mainly from his back. I don't think we should move him yet. I'm going to call Eriol, since he would likely know what the hell is going on." He was silent for a moment. "Watch them will you?" Yukito looked up from Yue as Touya jerked his head in Sakuras direction. Sakura was sitting on the floor hugging her legs and staring down at Yue as if in a trance. He nodded._

"_S-Sure." He took a moment to swallow. His voice was horse. "Yeah, ok." Touya gave Yukitos shoulder a squeeze before he left to the kitchen. Turning away from Toya's departing back; a glimmer of silver caught his eye. There, just after Yue's left foot lay three bloody knives. Yukito stared from the knives back down at Yue his horror only increasing. A sudden sound from Sakura made him look up. She was staring at the largest knife, tears once more running down her face. _

Yukito was started out of his daze as Cerberus came out of Yue's room. The Sun Guardian looked worn out and Yukito could only feel for him. Cerberus had come to the house in the wee hours of the morning with a message that Tomoyo would join them in the morning. He, Eriol, Spinal Sun and Ruby Moon had been in there for six straight hours healing Yue. That fact that it took so long with so much magic did nothing to reassure Yukito. Cerberus was followed closely by the others and Ruby Moon was the last to leave and quietly shut the door behind her. Once done, she sighed deeply and fell against the door. Even as she did this there was a bright flash and the butterfly winged guardian was replaced bay Nakuru Akizuki.

"That was intense." She wiped at the few drops of sweat that beaded her forehead. "It's been so long since I had to change like that." Spinel Sun moved towards the wall where he settled down and leaned against it.

"Yes. That was quite exhausting. He brought his paw up to rub his ear in the way cats do. "All this has made my fur stand on end." Yukito approached them; he dropped down on one knee in front of Cerberus and peered into his face.

"What happened, Kero?" Golden met brown.

"We healed him but he won't wake up. No matter what we try he doesn't respond." The feline looked so depressed.

"What of his wounds?"

"Yes we healed them as much as we could but…" Eriol stepped up beside Cerberus. Yukito looked up at the younger man before straightening.

"The rest is up to Yue. I may just be that there is… something, within him that is preventing his full recovery." Yukitos ears perked up.

"You mean like an infection?" Eriol nodded while, at the same time, sighed deeply.

"Yes. Whatever it was that possessed those knifes must have put something in him. Whatever it is, Yue will have to beat it by himself." Eriol cast a worried look at the door. Yukito looked around at everyone.

"Look you all must be tired. Come downstairs and we'll find you all something to eat." Nakuru clapped her hands gleefully.

"Food _and_ Touya! Nothing sounds better then that!" Spinel Sun stood up.

"That does sound nice. Though I would prefer anything she's not having, thanks."

"What was that Suppi?!" He hissed at Nakuru.

"You heard me." Smiling a little, Yukito turned to the other two.

"And what about you guys?" Eriol nodded graciously.

"Thank you. It would be a relief after that." Cerberus shook his head.

"No thank you Yukito. I think I'll just-"

"You have to come Kero. If you don't Sakura will be upset." Cerberus was silent a moment. "If not for yourself then at least for Yue." That got a response out of him; Cerberus flinched as if he'd been physically hit. "I _know_ that he wouldn't appreciate it if you made Sakura worry." Cerberus sighed and started to make his way down the staircase. Yukito watched the others follow him. At the top of the stair case Eriol glanced back.

"Are you not coming?" Yukito nodded.

"I am but…" Eriol just nodded.

"Take your time." With that he was gone. For a moment Yukito wondered how much of Clow Reed there was inside Eriol. Placing a hand on Yue's room door, Yukito turned the door knob and let himself in.

Yue was lying in the middle of the bed on his back. His wings had been folded since there was no way for Yue to will them away as he always did. And, from the bit of bandage wrapped around his chest that wasn't covered by the blanket, he was naked to at least the waist. His silver hair was spread out on the pillow his head rested on and his arms were at his side beneath the blanket. This version of Yue, not the strong Yue he had always known was unsettling.

Slowly, Yukito approached the bed and felt the throb he'd been feeling all this time increase as it had last night. At the bed side, he placed a hand on Yues forehead. He gasped as all the pain he'd been feeling seemed to concentrate into his back. Jerking his hand away Yukito stared at it as if it were burning. With a sigh his eyes returned to his other half, wishing that there was only something that he could do.

& & &

"Sakura you have to eat something." Touya watched with growing hopelessness at his sister continued to stare at the shrimp dumplings that he had set in front of her moments ago. Normally Sakura would be digging in with no consideration for him. This was so unlike her.

"Touya, I can't. Not know that Yue's fighting for his life." Her voice broke on a sob. "I just can't." Pulling a chair beside her Touya plopped down onto it.

"Look Sakura. Not eating is not going to make Yue get any better. Besides, knowing him, he probably wouldn't like the idea of you not eating." Sakura nodded into her lap and Touya was hit by how small she actually seemed and he was even more grateful to Yue for protecting her. After all these years she was still the little girl she had always been. He watched her silently as she began to nibble her food. He only looked up when the others made their way into the kitchen. Or rather he was forced to look up when and excited Nakuru jumped on him from behind. Even as he pushed her away, Touya noticed that she seemed paler then usual, looking around he realized that it wasn't just her but all of them that looked exhausted. Sakura looked up and her eyes immediately found those of Cerberus.

"How is he?" She stared at him, her barely touched food now forgotten. Cerberus sighed.

"We healed the wounds but something is inside him and we can't get it out. He's in no danger but he won't wake up till he does away with whatever it is that is inside of him." Cerberus must have seen the horrified expression that appeared on Sakuras face because his voice softened. "Right now, Sakura, there is nothing we can do for him. We just have to trust that he'll pull through." With a nod she stood.

"I know." With that she left the full kitchen. Cerberus made his way over to the kitchen carpet and settled down. Without a word Spinel joined him and didn't say anything when the sun guardian rested his head against his neck. Cerberus' miserable eyes looked up at Touya still sitting at the table.

"Touya, I'm hungry." Touya gazed around at everyone sitting in his kitchen as Yukito entered the room. With a sigh he stood up. Most likely they would all need something to eat.

& & &

Meilin stared up at Sayarons home. She loved him with everything she was and had long ago accepted that she would never love another. He didn't feel the same and that was something she just had to as well. No matter what, she didn't want to lose him; even if that meant just being his friend. Before she could chicken out, Meilin rang the doorbell. Her feet shuffled of their own accord as she waited for someone to answer the door and, after what felt like an hour but what was really a few minutes, Meilin turned and was about to walk off when she heard the door open an d spun around to come face to face with the source of her anguish.

"Meilin," Sayarons dark eyes were surprised as he looked at her. "I wasn't expecting you. What are you doing here?" With an effort, Meilin plastered a grin on her face.

"Come on, Sayaron." She grabbed his arm and pulled him out if the house, pausing long enough to let him close the door behind him. "Come on! There has to be something fun to _do_ around here!"

& & &

Sitting in her throne-like chair, Luna stared into a small hand mirror. Standing in the corner off to one side behind her chair, Tuski watched for almost as long as she had stared at that mirror. She almost looked like a normal teenage girl hooked on her favorite soap opera; he wished that was the case. He knew very well what was in the contents of that mirror. The world outside the _'pocket' _that was this reality; the world through Meilin Li eyes.

There was a sudden laugh from Luna that sent shivers down his spine. It was so different. He remembered the warm laugh that she had once had and cringed at the sound of this high pitched cackle. Unable to stay in the presence of his mistress any longer, he glided towards the door.

"Tuski." He froze so abruptly one would have thought he had hit a wall. It had been so long since she had uttered the name she had given him. So long… slowly he turned to face her.

"Mistress." She stared up at him from over the mirror.

"This child, she is funny." He silently stared at her his face blank. Luna couldn't be a year older then Meilin was. "She is so much in 'love' that she'd do _anything_ for him; to be near him." She tilted her head and laughed that cruel laugh again. "Foolish, isn't it?" Tuski hesitated a moment before giving her a curt bow.

"As you say, Mistress." When her eyes returned to the mirror he took his leave, her words still echoing in his mind. "Foolish, as you say…" He however understood Meilin. Oh, he understood her all to well.

& & & &

And that people is a wrap. So I know this chapter was kinda boring, I'll work harder next time. Lol review if you would.


	10. Reflectons

It's been a while since I last updated

It's been a really long while since I last updated. I think I'm leaning more towards My Life My Magic – my other CCS fic – But I have to still pay attention to this one. So read and review. By the way, constructive flames are welcome.

**The Truth about the Star**

**Tifa Strifeheart**

**Chapter Nine**

Meilin glanced at Sayaron as he rang the door bell for the second time. Sayaron had suggested that they go and see Sakura since she hadn't come to school. Normally she would have refused his offer and graciously back out but something told her that she should have to come. That she had to come. Whenever she tried to think of _what_ exactly it was that made her feel that way, an image of that boy from the park would flash into her head. Meilin shook her head, just as the door began to swing open. Yukito was standing at the threshold; it only took them moments to take in his grim expression.

"Yukito! What's wrong? What happened?" Yukito shook his head and Sayaron frowned. "Don't tell me that! What happened here? Is Sakura ok?!" Yukito shook his head for what they felt was the hundredth time as he moved to allow them in.

"No. Not Sakura. But Yue…" Meilin saw Yukito shudder slightly as he shut the door.

"What happened?"

"We're not really sure. It was an obvious attack but we don't have the slightest idea who it could have been." Yukito's voice cracked for an instant and, after a moment's hesitation, Sayaron went to him and placed a comforting arm around his slightly shaking shoulders. Meilin saw the grateful look in Yukitos eyes and her heart went out to him. She could only imagine what he was going through.

"Yukito. Who was at the-" Toya's voice trailed off as he stepped into the foyer. His eyes narrowed as he noticed Sayarons arm. Sayaron returned the glare but, wisely removed his arm.

"Where's Sakura?" Toya crossed his arms crossed his chest and leaned against the door frame; not letting up his glare for an instant.

"The hell do you care?" If possible , Sayarons glare got colder. As he opened his mouth to retort, Yukito suddenly spoke up in a small voice.

"Toya, please." Toya's gaze softened significantly as he looked at Yukito. Easily, Toya moved across the space between them till he stood infornt of him.

"I'm sorry, Yuki." Yukito nodded, smiling sadly, and Toya turned back them, his face blank. "Sakura's upstairs with Yue." Sayaron nodded solemly and turned away, Meilin close on his heels. With Sayaron and Toya, Meilin was never really sure weither they were in enemy territory or not.

For some reason she couldn't explain, Meilin had know that something had happened here even before Toya had said anything. In fact she had been feeling that way since she realized that Sakura was absent from school and the feeling had only gotten stronger as the day progressed. She had almost always knwn that she didn't have any magical talent and, even if she had, it wouldn't be linked to Sakura in any way. Would it? Meilin shook her head and off her train of thought as Sayaron nokked on one of the doors in the cozy hall way. The fact that Sayaron knew his way around the Kinomoto household, or rather the reason as to why, had Meilin seeing red for a moment. Quickly, before it could gain root, Meilin suppressed such thoughts.

Inside the room, Yue lay still on the single large bed and Sakura sat stiffly on a chair beside it. Her hands were tightly clasped before her and what Meilin realized were swollen eyes were locked onto Yue's immobile face.Even as she stood at the door, Meilin could see more tars running down the tracks that already lined Sakuras face. Obivosly, by his reaction, so could Sayaron.

"Sakura!" Instantly he was kneeling down by her side. At first she didn't seem to notice him; her eyes still looked on Yue with an almost sightless gaze. Slowly, however she turned to face him.

"He-he's like this… because of me! It's all my fault that he got hurt." Her voice was barely a whisper and Meilin, standing a bit apart from the two, had to strain to hear what she was saying. Sakura glanced at Yue before facing Sayaron once again. "I know he's suppost to be my guardian but- but ot wasn't suppost to be like _this_!" Her voice cracked then into harsh sobs. On one knee, Sayaron wrapped his arms around the brunette and hugged her tightly and Sakura hugged him back now sobbing onto his shoulder. Even though she couldn't see his face, Meilin knew that Sayaron had that tender look he teneded to get on his face when it came to Sakura. Unsure of herself and feeling a bit guilty at feeling jesous of Sakura even when she was like this, Meilin stepped forward and placed a conforting hand on Sakuras head. When she looked up, Meilin gave her a weak smile as her heart broke at the pain in her friends eyes.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine." After a moment, within which Sakura hiccupped a couple of times, She gave Meilin a watery smile. One with which, Meilin realized, she was trying to cheer _her_ up.

"I know." Suddenly Sayaron stood up.

"Come on Sakura. You've probably been up here all day." He didn't wait for her answer; the slightly guilty look on he face said it all. Sayaron nodded. "It's not healthy." Sakura glanced back at Yue's prone form.

"I don't think…" Sayaron shook his head.

Scrub

"Don't think. That last thing that Yue would want for you is to fall ill. Staying here all day will do that to you." When Sakuras reluctant look didn't change, Sayaron sighed. "Come on Sakura, at least for a few minutes." With a heavy sigh, Sakura finally nodded and stood up.

"Alright. A few minutes won't hurt… But I'm coming straight back here when you're satisfied." Sayaron just nodded and Meilin watched the two of them leave the room. Quietly, she sighed. She wasn't sure if Sayaron whenever I get a list Sayaron. Glancing at Yue, she sighed again.

He'd taken severe wounds for Sakura but he was still her gaurdian. She wondered if she could ever do such a thing for Sayaron. A small smile appeared on her face. Yes, she could. She'd done it once. And, back then, she had only had a crush on him. The results may not have been fatal than, but she would willingly do it again. She loved him. That was all there was to it. Staring down at Yue, Meilin frowned.

Was it possible that Yue… her frown deepened as she tried to think back. She barely knew Yue

Meilin brushed a strand of silver hair away from his face. Or, at least, she tried to.

Her hand froze in the center of his forehead. Before she could realize what was happening something jolted through her arm. It was so painful for a moment she saw nothing. When her vision returned, she wrenched her hand away from him. Holding the limb close, she frowned. There was no pain, only the memory of it and even that was slipping away till Meilin was standing in the standing wondering what she was frowning about. Out stretching her arm, she stared at it. 'There had been something. I'm sure of it.'

Frowning again, Meilin headed to the door stopping with a hand on the knob. Glancing back at Yue, she shuddered before opening the door and making her exit. If she had waited, she would have seen Yue's eyelids twitch for just an instant.

& & &

Opening his eyes, it took Yue a moment to realize where he was. This place, with darkness scratching around in all directions was the deeper recess's of his mind. Where he used to dwell when he'd been sharing a body with Yukito. Gazing round, Yue realize something was wrong. Here he had a body. Never before had he entered this place and have a body. He didn't need the feathery brush of his hair on his ankles to know that he was him is true before. His wings were flared behind him and he did not feel his usual urge to fold them. He had been here since he and Yukito had been separated and tried to think back on what could have brought him here. Slowly, the memories came back to him.

Sakura. Was she OK? He had to know for sure. Concentrating as he usually did what he wanted to emerge from Yukito, Yue frowned slightly when nothing happened. Closing his eyes, which was no different on the darkness on him, Yue concentrated on emerging. When he opened his eyes a moment later he wasn't out of his mind but it had changed.

A engulfing darkness no longer seemed so consuming. A light came from nowhere and at the same time came from everywhere. However, that wasn't the biggest difference. A tall man stood in front of him. A man who at first glance looked almost exactly like him. But… This was _his_ mind. Whether – or whatever – the person in front of him was, he was there for a reason. All the same, dying in here was far worse than dying bodily. Keeping in mind, he merely stared at the intruder warily, icicles of the tip of existence.

The intruder was tall, thin and had ankle length hair estimates the Yue's but that was where the similarities ended. His long hair was a timeless black to Yues platinum. In fact, back seem to reign with him the way what did Yue. Black wings instead of white. A robe of black and silver – gold to his white and powder blue. It was in his face that the difference is truly showed. Yue's face, with its sharp edges and planes resonated the icyness that was Yue himself. This stranger had the icy presence as well yet his was somehow… Different. Yue's gaze, though rarely hostile those he knew to some extent, almost always had that element of aloofness. Never to near, always just out of reach. This stranger, however, I had a soft face made up of gently sloping curves and his eyes were deep hazel to Yues silver but held something… Yue's eyes narrowed. There was despair, on the sparks but there. In that solemn gaze he could also see the unwillingness to allow others in. So much like himself yet, at the same time, not. He himself couldn't allow others in, he'd learn that lesson from Clow Reed. Others died, he didn't. End of story. Yet somehow he was still making the same mistakes.

"Moon guardian." I had an edge in the strangers voice brought those icicles a bit closer to reality.

"Who are you?" A strange tension that seemed to flow out of the stranger, did not disappear but seemed to ease up as Yue spoke. The edge in his voice had disappeared when he spoke again.

"I feared you would see me as nothing more than a part of your mind." The two beings stared at one another for long moment before he spoke again. "I know what caused you your injuries." Yue didn't appear to move. One moment he had been standing a foot away from the man, the next, he had the intruders robes bunched up in one hand, a large, deadly looking icicle less than an millimeter away from his neck. Yues face hadn't altered an inch but the temperature of his eyes had dropped well below -200° C.

"Those knives were meant for Sakura." His voice was cool, the large icicle in his raised hand didn't waiver. "Now, tell me why I shouldn't kill you?" The male in Yues grip didn't blink. He made no move to protect or free himself, he continued to watch Yue.

"because killing we will achieve nothing. Because you will not be able to discover who did this and why. Because you want to be able to protect your precious Sakura." The man tore out of Yue's grip his face calm but his eyes livid. "you think came here for you?" the anger is was was unmistakable. Yue let his icicles dissipate and his 'guest' hardly noticed. He could hear the anger. Anger and hopelessness.

"Who are you?" As suddenly as the rage had come, the simple, quietly spoken question, drained it all away. The intruder seemed to wilt. He sighed.

"What I am called it is of no importance! I've come here, not for you, but for someone I'm sworn to protect. Like you." There was a long moment of silence, Yue just waited. After a while he sighed.

"She –there… There is something wrong with her. She was never like this. Not until she met him." Yue made a halting gesture.

"Who are we talking about?" the dark haired man shook his head.

"That, is not important. What is, is that she wants Sakuras star power and is willing to do anything to get it now. She wasn't always like this but now…" his gaze sharpened. "Be wary of friends." Yue's eyes sharpened.

"Friends." Again, shook his head.

"Just beware. She'll use different ways to get to Sakura you must beware."

"Who? Who is this person that you sp-" Pain, to its extreme to describe laced through Yues body. It came from nowhere and everywhere. Suddenly, he was falling. Falling, his wings useless on either side of him. He felt something tear and screaming, felt the prince of darkness.

& & &

Sorry that took so long. I've just been so lazy lately. I'm really sorry. So how was it? I've been playing around with my computer and attempts to find it easier way to type. Thus I discovered speech recognition! Now it could get the hang of it… Read and review.


	11. Realization

I know it has been forever since I last updated. I've just been real busy. Anyways

**The Truth about the Star**

_~Last Time~_

"_That, is not important. What is, is that she wants Sakuras star power and is willing to do anything to get it now. She wasn't always like this but now…" his gaze sharpened. "Be wary of friends." Yue's eyes sharpened._

"_Friends." Again, shook his head._

"_Just beware. She'll use different ways to get to Sakura you must beware."_

"_Who? Who is this person that you sp-" Pain, to its extreme to describe laced through Yues body. It came from nowhere and everywhere. Suddenly, he was falling. Falling, his wings useless on either side of him. He felt something tear and screaming, felt the pierce of darkness._

**Chapter Ten **

Yue blinked. It almost took all of his strength to keep his eyes from closing again. Staring up was all he could think to do and it was a while before he realised that he was in the former 'guest' room. The room Fujitaka had given to him. He didn't understand why he was here. Closing his eyes, and fighting the sleep that threatened to overtake him, he thought back to his most recent memories. There had been a stirring of darkness, almost as if it were talking to him of important things he needed to know. He strained to remember but it was gone soon he laid there wonder what it was that he was trying to remember. _'Something about darkness...' _It was pointless so he moved one. He and Sakura were in the house, something had felt wrong. Yues eyes shot open as he remembered. The knives. Sakura.

With all the energy he could muster Yue made his protesting body sit up. He hissed as his wings tempted to drag him don and instantly willed them away, almost crying out at the pain that almost sent him back into the bliss of unconsciousness. This was too important. Panting now for air, Yue finally sat up, hunched over to keep himself upright. He had to find out where Sakura was. He had to find out if she was alright. Turning his head all urgency melted out of him. There she was. Asleep on the chair beside the bed where he lay. She had one of his hands in both of her own. The sound of her steady breathing told him that she was alright and, even with the pain coursing through his body, Yue was content to just sit there and watch her sleep.

She was so beautiful his mistress. So kind and warm. He was glad that he was able to protect her. He must have been loud in getting up because she stirred her emerald eyes cracking open. She looked at him sleepily. "Yue?" He would have leaned in and touched her cheek if not for the fact that it was beyond what his body was capable of at the moment.

"Mistress." He watched as sleep faded from her eyes and she registered what she was seeing.

"Yue? Yue! Your awake?!" Now he smiled.

"Yes..." And promptly passed out.

& &

Tuski looked around him, a resigned look on his face. This was his room, the room that _he_ and Luna had given him. He knew it well because he came here often. To think, to dream, to escape the master that he no longer recognized. Luna had changed so much. She was no longer the child he had first met, but she was no longer the person that he called master either. Tuskis fist clenched he was sure it was all that _mans_ fault! He has done something, was doing something, but he wasn't sure what. And now he was trapped here.

_Tuski's eyes flickered open as a moan escaped his lips. He wasn't sure what had just happened. One moment he had been talking to Yue the next there had been so much pain as he had been frced out of Yues mind and back to his bed where he had settled. Shaking his head to dispel the magic that was slowly fading he wondered if it had been using the Melin girl that had caused things to o wrong. Catching a movement in the corner of his eyes his head froze mid shake and he realized that whatever had happened hadn't been that child's fault. Standing at the foot of the bed, one small hand wrapped around his ankle was his mistress. She stared at him with eyes that attempted to burn holes in his skull. He wasn't sure that he had ever seen her so angry before. When she saw that he had noticed her, she let go of him straightening stiffly._

"_You!" Her voice was a hiss. "What have you-" A hand on her shoulder silenced her mid-sentence and she looked up at him. Tuskis eyes narrowed._

"_Why don't you leave this to me, Luna." There was a time where she would have refused him, refused anyone, and faced her guardian by herself. It was their problem and the would deal with it she often said. That time had long passed, now she nodded her head with a last glare in the winged guardians direction she stormed out. The large feline at the door, Tuskis 'sister' of a sort, shook her head as she followed their Mistress out. Tuski refused to gaze up the man and only returned his gaze when he was standing upright, wings slightly flared. If the change affected him at all the man didn't let it show._

"_What do you want?" He would _not_ bend to the will of this man the way the others did. He was an intruder that had only brought ruin to his Mistress. The fact that she had chosen him left a bitter scar but he would not back down. The man just shook his head raising his arms in a gesture of surrender. Tuski didn't know if such a foul man knew the meaning of the word._

"_Look Tuski; Luna is already mine as is Huri. _(A/N: I honestly suck at names -_-) _Why don't you just stop this and play nice." He smirked then and took a step closer, Tuski refused to move; both his manner and voice became darker. "The Star power will be mine. I won't allow someone as insignificant as yourself get in my way." He backed off the. Smiling the false smile he always wore. "Why don't you stay here," His voice had gone back to it's normal volume. "And think it through, huh? I know you'll see things my way." It wasn't a request and with that he was gone. He didn't have to try the door to know that a barrier, specific to only him, had been placed around the room. He sighed. Now he was trapped._

Tuski frowned staring out the only window in the room at the night sky. The full moon made him think of Yue. The moon guardian was everything that he was supposed to be and it wasn't just the physical. In their brief encounter he had been able to sense it; a calm assurance that you just knew that you could depend on and an overbearing presence that you did not want to be caught defying. Having always been compared to the other guardian, his faults held in the light of Yues perfection, he couldn't help but feel resentful and yet, at the same time he held the other guardian in a kind of awe. Something inside wanted to be like him, wanted to be someone that others turned to, someone who could _protect_ this mistress.

Tuski lifted his head as the sound of his door opened and he turned. His sister, Huri, walked in and he remembered that the barrier was specific only to him; she shut the door behind her with an errant swish of her tail and sat down. Even as he resented her willingness to follow what Luna chose to do without complaint when she could clearly see the truth, he acknowledged how beautiful she really was. He and Huri were a blend between Clows first and second creations, he a weird blend of Yue and Ruby Moon while Huri was a blend of Ceroberos and Spinal Sun but she had come out different. Her fur was a snow white color with dark golden stripes running through her fur and her eyes flashed purple in the light. She was a wonderful creature that he could only stand to admire. He himself. Yue and Ruby Moon couldn't be called anything _but_ opposite and for that fact he had come out to be something... at times he didn't know if he was more or less. He had their blind devotion but the moon guardians tendency for detachment and the dark moons love of getting close clashed within him. Suddenly he shook his head. None of this was his concern at the moment.

"You know what he is soon going to do." Huri had fallen back on her haunches to watch his struggle and now spoke up when his eyes became focused again. "Why do you persist and annoying him? It's all for nothing and he'll just keep you away from our Mistress." Tuski snorted using a hand to brush stray strands of hair back into the mass that fell down his back.

"And what would you know of our Mistress. With all the time you have spent fawning over _him_ I'm surprised that you still have time to notice her." Huris purple eyes narrowed and her tail that had been easily swishing began to cut through the air.

"Don't you dare claim that I have abandoned our Mistress." The felines voice was a hiss. Unlike Spinal Sun and Ceroberos, Huri was quick to anger but at this point Tuski couldn't summon the will to care; he just laughed bitterly.

"Oh, and your going to tell me that this Vendetta against the Star Cards Mistress is our Mistresses idea. That somehow that man has changed her, that he's using her. Some Gaurdian you are! You don't even know your Mistress enough to tell that she has ch-" His barrier was a weak imitation of his usual ones but the attack had come as a surprise. Thankfully the barrier held against the tongues of black-red tinted fire that licked against it. Only when the stream disappeared did he allow the barrier to dissipate but he had another on the brink of existence just in case. Huri was on all fours her tail straight up in the air her mouth slightly open after the attack. Her eyes were cold.

"You fool. At least I can be near her to protect her. That more then you could ever do locked up in this place. You always sulking! You think you know what's best. But _I'm _the one who gets to stay by her. Who do you think you're protecting?!" With a furious flick of her head the door behind her swung open with a crash. She turned away from him then her movements stiff.

"Huri, wait!" She stopped, one paw through the door way but didn't turn back to look back at him.

"You are no use to anyone; not the way you are now." And she was gone.

&

&

Sorry this took so long. This story is getting harder and harder to write. Please review. I may rewrite the beginning chapters cus they don't look so nice

**Oh and if anyone wants to throw ideas about where this story should go I'm all ears – really I need a muse or to lol.**

**Well later - Tifa **


	12. Revelations

Yes yes so the last chapter was slow I know. I couldn't help it I'm having major writer block when it comes to this fic. Ahh well enjoy

**The Truth About the Star**

**~Last Time~**

"_You fool. At least I can be near her to protect her. That more then you could ever do locked up in this place. You always sulking! You think you know what's best. But I'm the one who gets to stay by her. Who do you think you're protecting?!" With a furious flick of her head the door behind her swung open with a crash. She turned away from him then her movements stiff._

"_Huri, wait!" She stopped, one paw through the door way but didn't turn back to look back at him._

"_You are no use to anyone; not the way you are now." And she was gone._

**Chapter Eleven**

It had been almost week since Yue had woken from his coma of a sort and he was frustrated. He wasn't healing at the accelerated rate that was normal for him bit at a rather slow rate that made him all but useless. He turned his head to stare out at the afternoon sky; she would be home soon. Sakura had stayed with him almost every waking hour in the three days she had been allowed to stay, often carried away by Toya or Fujitaka to her bed when she fell asleep by his side having long ago refused to go at Yues urgings. To be honest having Sakura fall asleep by his side filled him with warmth and he would just sit and stare at her while she slept, at times taking a leave of his senses just enough to allow his hand stroke her chestnut hair. He had relished in the silky feel of it and he could only smile softly when she would move under his hand in her sleep. Now, he clenched the hand that he had run through her hair, the memory of it making the skin tingle.

Today was the first day since he had awoken that Sakura had gone to school; Fujitaka having to force her to go. She had been unwilling but against the combined force of Fujitaka, Touya and Yue himself, she had relented and had finally gone promising Yue that she would be back as soon as school was over. Secretly Yue didn't want to have to see her go but he knew as her guardian he had to get her to; but even Sakuras departure didn't have the effect that Ceroberos had had on him that morning.

_Sakura walked into the bathroom not with her usual cheerfulness which had been missing since he had awoken but was now slowly returning. Both he and Ceroberos stared at the door as she disappeared. Yue leaned back on to the bed with a sigh wondering what the day would be like without Sakura there. Yue frowned when a sudden blinding light filled the room and he just stared as Ceroberos appeared in his true form at the food of the bed. Knowing his brother like he did Yue was very sure what this was all about. Ceroberos didn't transform for no reason or at least, he usually didn't._

"_Yue." In his mind Yue sighed he knew it, but being right didn't bring him the joy it would have usually had._

"_Ceroberos." The feline didn't move and inch, his eyes glowing with determination._

"_I will take care of Sakura; I failed to last tome but I won't let it happen again. I promise you." Now Yue sighed out loud this time._

"_I know." Ceroberos blinked._

"_You know?" Yue nodded not at all surprised at the reaction. The last time there had been any kind of trouble, the last thing Yue would have done was leave Sakuras safety in the hands of another not with the memories of the results of leaving Clow Reed all those years ago. Those memories were still there, and at times they were as sharp as ever but things were diffrent now. Sakura had changed him._

"_Yes Ceroberos. I trust you. Take good care of our Mistress." It had been so long since Yue had seen that kind of joy in Ceroberos that he now saw in the other's eyes. His breath caught for an instant as it rolled off of him and his aura in waves that crashed into Yue. It was as if Ceroberos had been restored to his former self. If words were all it took, Yue couldn't help but wonder what had kept him from saying them all this time?_

"_Thank you Yue." Creoberos bounced up from his sitting position. "I won't fail you or Sakura!" Yue nodded unable to help the small smile that appeared on his face. With that, the golden feline was gone._

Yue shook away the dredges of his memory. He was sure that Ceroberos could protect Sakura in his stead. In fact he had the upmost confidence in his 'brother.' Besides had it not been him that had chosen Sakura from all others, successfully finding the true heir of the Clow Cards. Yue shook his head. It had been hours since Sakura had left for school and he was tired of staring at the same four walls. Getting out of bed, however, took more energy than it should have considering that he had spent the last week on his back. It was a challenge but he finally made it down to the first floor and got off the last step just as Fujitaka entered the hall, a basket of laundry in his hands.

"Yue! What are you doing? You should be in bed." Yue looked over at him.

"I tire of staring at walls. Helpless." Fujitaka then gave him a look that reminded him of the way Clow used to sometimes look at him – when he was troubled. He nodded.

"Give me a second then." Yue tried not to frown as Fujitaka suddenly disappeared down the corridor and through one of the doors. Moments later he reappeared and walked towards Yue. He hesitated with one hand outstretched as if to take his arm and gave him a level look. It struck him instantly that the man was asking his permission to touch him; Yue nodded his permission and Fujitaka took his arm. He looped the arm around his neck and held it in place. As if that wasn't close enough, Fujitaka put a hand around his waist. "How about I help you to the kitchen." It wasn't a question and Yue was grateful fully aware that he hardly have any energy left. It took them both sometime but not before long Yue was sitting at the kitchen table and Fujitaka was busying himself in the kitchen.

"I wanted to thank you, Yue." The moon guardian looked away from the open window and to his Mistresses father.

"I'm sorry?" Fujitaka glanced over his shoulder for a second before turning back to the sink.

"For protecting Sakura all this time, I want to thank you. Even now you're protecting her; you can't know how much I appreciate it." At the table Yue shrugged his shoulders with a bland look.

"I was created to protect her. That's all there is to it." Fujitaka shook his head without turning around to look.

"I highly doubt that. I've talked to Eriol about his," Fujitaka faltered for a moment. "About our memories. The way he speaks of you, you can tell that he really does care for you. Clow Reed; he loved you." Yue had perked up from the moment Fujitaka had mentioned Eriol and so noticed when the man paused in his washing and sighed. "And if what he felt is anything like the way I feel for Sakura then there is no way he could have created you for protection alone." Yue watched Fujitaka rinse the last of the dishes and put it on the rack to dry. He dried his hands on a wash cloth and sat down across from him at the table.

"My children mean the world to me." He smiled gently and Yue was reminded of Clow. "And I just watch as they grow older." He smiled and reached for the picture sitting on the table top; the one Yue knew that Sakura greeted that picture every morning and bid it farewell every night. Fujitakas eyes were tender. "I know Touya found the happiness that I have." He chuckled suddenly. "He's just having trouble figuring out where to go from there and it's going to hurt but he's smart, he'll figure it out." He sighed moving the hand towel that he was holding from one hand to the other and staring at it. Yue wondered where he intended to go with this.

"I want Sakura to find happiness too." Fujitaka set the towel down and stared across at the moon Guardian his eyes calm a warm smile on his face. "She such a bright girl; surrounded by so many wonderful things and wonderful people. I'm just so proud of her and I know that Clow Reed would be too."

"Mistress Sakura _is _wonderful, I have come to realise it as well." He now allowed himself to frown. "But I do not understand why you are telling me this." Fujitaka laughed at this and waved his hand as if to wave away the question. "Just consider it the ramblings of a doting father. I want my only daughter to be happy. Nadeshiko and I married so young," He reached for the picture he had set down to one side and brushed a finger along the glass. "But we were so happy. Even though the time we spent together was shorter than either of us thought it would be I don't regret a second of it." He looked across the table at Yue.

"Whoever she ends up with doesn't really matter to me. I just want the best for her _and_ for Touya. I want my children to be happy, that's al a father could really ask for.

&

Melin couldn't help but wonder why she was always in some park or another at sunset. She grumbled as she walked through the park, hands on her hips. She had stayed too late at Sayarons home trying to convince the other to come out with her. She sighed. She had known from the beginning that being there for him wouldn't be easy but this was ridicules. Sighing again for hat had to be the hundredth time in the last hour. Melin kicked a stone and blankly watched its progress into some nearby bushes. Unseeingly she stared at the point that it had disappeared and never actually focused on the spot until she had almost completely turned away and saw the bush move in the corner of her eye. Two voices began to shout the moment that she had frozen to stare at the no longer so innocent bush. The first and by far the more sensible cried out for her to leave it alone and continue on; is was probably a bunny or animal of some sort and she knew that she didn't want to get bitten. The other voice, which only got louder as the bush gave one violent shake, cried out for her to investigate; what could possibly be able to hurt her. Slowly she stepped forward and wondered if the fact that she had no feline in her would make her immune to curiosities fatal consequences. Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward in and pushed the shrubby aside in one movement. What she had been hoping to take by surprise wasn't what she found hiding in the bushes. Why did all these things happen to her?

&

"Are you sure it's this way Eriol?" Down on the ground, the young sorcerer nodded before realising that his guardian wouldn't be able to see him.

"I am sure. It's a little further ahead, I'm su-" He stopped mid step and mid sentence. Closing his mouth and aligning his feet, Eriol concentrated on the faint feeling that lightly touched his mind. It was very different from the dull pulsing that he felt from well over a block away, rather it was similar to a whisper. He would have felt it more strongly had he been at his previous strength but he still recognized it. The feel of one with his blood; one _without _magic. So Melin had found whatever it was that they were looking for first. Storing that to the side for later contemplation, Eriol waved off the worried looks that both Spinal Sun and Ruby Moon were giving him. "Not far now." They tossed a look at him, looks that he only retuned with a smile, before taking to the air again.

He reached the location before either of them but his two guardians were only moments behind him, considering the place was canopied with thick tree branches forcing them all to approach on ground and wing-less. What lay in the rough clearing left Eriol himself speechless; something he hadn't been in his life. Either of them. There was a moon guardian that could have passed for Yues inverted image laying unconscious in the damp dirt. At the sight of him, no memories came up to explain what it was like they had at so many other times in this life, instead a feeling of dread came over him. What could this mean?

&

Luna slammed her fist into the dresser, the hole her small fist left not doing anything for the rage she was feeling. "How the hell?" Unsatisfied that there was nothing to destroy in this room, she wheeled around only to collide into a hard chest. Immediately she fell against it, feeling all her anger drain away leaving her feeling somewhat empty.

"Don't worry. We'll get him back.

& & &

Yes I know that this fic has taken me forever and a day to get up. I'm sorry for that, I just have problems finishing the things that I've started.

Well tell me what you thing. Please Review ^_^


End file.
